Alstroemeria
by dacapo
Summary: Hanya ada kau dan dunia imajinermu. Tak kau biarkan seorang pun mengusiknya. Tidak, sampai orang itu memasuki kehidupanmu. A birthday fic for Matt.


**Alstroemeria**

**.**

**Summary:** Hanya ada kau dan dunia imajinermu. Tak kau biarkan seorang pun mengusiknya. Tidak sampai orang itu memasuki kehidupanmu.

A birthday fic for Matt.

**Disclaimer:** **Death Note** sepenuhnya milik **Tsugumi Ohba** dan **Takeshi Obata**. Tapi Matt boleh buat saya gak om? #dibuang ke laut

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort & Friendship

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Typo, Abal, Lebay, Pengulangan kata, Second POV, Alur mundur.

**A/N**: mudah-mudahan gak OOC TwT

Without further ado, happy reading!

.

* * *

.

Lapangan bola. Siang hari. Dua belas bocah laki-laki.

"Matt! Oper bolanya sekarang kepadaku!" perintah salah satu anak laki-laki seraya mengangkat tinggi tangan kanannya sebagai penanda keberadaan.

Kau mendapati dirimu sedang menggiring bola sepak di tengah hari tua dimana sang penguasa siang sedang gencar-gencarnya memancarkan sinar ultravioletnya. Beradu stamina dan strategi untuk menyarangkan gol di gawang lawan dalam sebuah permainan sepak bola mini, dimana hanya ada enam orang disetiap tim. Kau terus memacu kakimu menghindari jegalan anak lainnya sambil melayangkan pandangan ke berbagai arah mencari sumber suara yang memanggilmu tadi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kau menemukan orang yang dimaksud. Ciri fisik yang sangat khas dan tidak dimiliki siapapun di panti asuhan ini sehingga ia menjadi menonjol diantara kerumunan. Rambut pirang sebahu dan berpakaian serba hitam seakan menjadi identitas keduanya selain nama tentu saja.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya itu. Ada _sesuatu_ dalam diri bocah itu yang membuatmu hampir selalu mengekor kemanapun ia pergi—dan tentunya bukan dalam artian sebagai penguntit—sehingga kau mengenal baik dirinya sebaik dirimu sendiri. Anak-anak lain mengernyitkan kening seakan ingin bertanya 'kenapa Matt begitu betah dengan watak Mello yang keras?' acapkali melihatmu bersama dengannya.

Ada gula ada semut, ada Mello ada Matt. Peribahasa tersebut bahkan diplesetkan untuk menggambarkan betapa dirimu begitu identik dengan Mello. Tapi kau tidak ambil pusing. Kau mempunyai alasan tersendiri. Alasan yang sangat simpel tanpa harus membutuhkan analisa mendalam dan rangkaian kata-kata indah nan puitis. Kau hanya ingin _selalu_ _dekat_ dengannya.

_Eksistensinya adalah candumu_.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, kau segera mengoper bola ke sahabatmu itu dan dengan lihai menggiring bola ke depan gawang lawan. Ia mengocek bola, memberikan gerak tipu sehingga lawan tidak berhasil merebut bola lalu mengoper kembali kepadamu yang bebas dari pengawalan. Kau kemudian menendang bola ke arah gawang tapi sayangnya masih mengenai tiang penyangga dan memantul. Namun hal itu tidak disia-siakan Mello karena ia berdiri di posisi yang tepat untuk menyambut datangnya bola. Dengan sigap ia menyundul bola bermotif segilima tersebut dan si benda bulat akhirnya bertandang dengan sempurna di gawang lawan.

"_YES_!" ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkat tinggi ke udara sembari menebar senyum kemenangan. Permainan yang cukup menguras tenaga ini berakhir sudah dengan kemenangan telak 3-1 di kubu Mello—sebagai kaptennya. Euforia menjadi milik tim pemenang sedangkan yang kalah harus mempersiapkan diri menjadi kacung selama seminggu. _Yeah_ siapa lagi pencetus ide ini kalau bukan si pirang.

Kau dan yang lainnya segera menuju ruang makan untuk melepas keletihan dan menikmati segelas jus jeruk dingin.

"Kita berhasil! Kau memang hebat Mello," sanjungmu tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

"Oh tentu saja. Harusnya sejak dulu kau bergabung dengan timku daripada mengurung diri di kamar dan memainkan _game_ bodohmu. Kita jadi lebih sering menang sekarang," kau terkekeh pelan mendengar pujian terselubung yang diutarakan orang terdekatmu itu.

Kau mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap lekat gelas kaca kosong yang kini memantulkan gambaran wajahmu. Ia benar, kau dulu tidak seperti ini. Tepatnya setahun yang lalu saat pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

.

* * *

.

Realita adalah dusta itu sendiri.

Doktrin itu terpatri dengan jelas menjadi dogma bagimu. Kau membenci dunia nyata yang menawarkan manisnya harapan kosong yang kemudian dengan mudahnya terdistorsi. Kau lebih mencintai dunia imajiner yang statis dan kaulah penguasanya. Bukannya tanpa alasan sehingga pada akhirnya kau mengisolasi dirimu dari dunia luar.

Bagaimana tidak. Kau harus mengecap pahitnya kenyataan pada saat usiamu baru menginjak tujuh tahun. Usia yang terlampau muda untuk memahami bagaimana takdir memutar balikkan roda kehidupan dalam sekejap mata.

Kau dulunya hidup serba berkecukupan. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sangat sempurna. Tapi itu rupanya hanyalah ilusi sementara yang kemudian dihapus oleh kedatangan sang realita. Harta disita dengan tuduhan _money laundry_ yang dilakukan ayahmu. Hukuman pidana dan denda dalam jumlah yang sangat besar menggentayangimu sekeluarga. Tidak tahan dengan beban hidup, jalan pintas dipilih orang tuamu.

_Bunuh diri_. Tepat dihadapanmu.

Bahkan kaupun ikut diseret menuju lembah maut dengan sebelumnya memaksamu menegak racun serangga. Tubuh mungilmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri bercampur dengan bau amis darah segar yang begitu pekat.

Lihatlah betapa kau dipermainkan oleh realita yang menjebakmu ke dalam drama picisan dan berakhir tragis. Saat itu kau ingin mati saja. Untuk apalagi mempertahankan kehidupan dimana kau telah kehilangan tempat berpijak.

Tapi seorang pria tua menyelamatkanmu. Ia bahkan memberimu nama alias untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslimu. Sekarang kau akan dikenal sebagi Matt.

Dan karena menilai kau memiliki potensi tersembunyi, ia membawamu ke tempat yang akan menjadi tempatmu bernaung untuk kedepannya. _Wammy's House_. Dari luar tempat ini terlihat seperti panti asuhan biasa dimana anak-anak berseliweran bebas di halaman dan bermain seperti biasanya. Tapi tentu saja faktanya tidak begitu. Institusi ini bisa dikatakan spesial karena menampung anak-anak dengan tingkat intelegensi di atas rata-rata dan berkemampuan khusus—seperti kau misalnya, yang ahli dalam hal mengutak-atik dunia maya.

Hal ini untuk mempersiapkan dan menempa para bibit muda menjadi penerus jejak detektif nomor satu di dunia sekaligus alumni terbaik _Wammy's House_, L. Detektif misterius yang hanya menampakkan dirinya lewat monitor dalam satu aksara konsonan.

Idola setiap penghuni panti. Termasuk kau. Dan seorang lagi yang sangat berambisi merebut titel 'L' di masa depan. Teman sekamarmu—Mello.

Tunggu.

Teman? Sejak kapan kau berteman dengannya?

Kau dan dia berbagi ruang istirahat hanya karena Roger—pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas segala pengurusan di dalam—merasa Mello adalah rekan yang tepat untuk membuatmu lebih berbaur dengan lingkungan sekitar, mengingat si rambut pirang itu mudah bersosialisasi.

Tapi nyatanya percuma saja. Meskipun sekamar, kalian jarang bertukar sapa karena kau lebih memilih untuk menekuni konsol _game_ saat diajak bermain di luar ruangan sedangkan ia sibuk dengan ambisinya mengalahkan si jenius Near—rival abadinya.

Ia jarang berada di kamar pada siang hari. Jika bukan sedang bermain bola di luar, maka kau dapat mengendus keberadaannya di perpustakaan. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menyerap ilmu sebanyak mungkin demi merebut kembali peringkat pertama yang raib dari genggamannya.

Ambisi dan egolah yang akhirnya menyita sebagian besar waktunya bahkan pada tengah malam sekali pun. Tak jarang kau mendapatinya sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal ditemani cahara redup dibalik selimutmu. Kau tidak berkomentar apa pun. Kau hanya tidak ingin mencampuri urusannya.

Bagimu dia adalah orang asing. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan kau tidak peduli.

'Teman' sekamarmu saja tak kau indahkan apalagi orang lain. Meskipun sebenarnya kau cukup populer karena gebrakkanmu yang langsung menduduki peringkat ketiga—tepat di bawah Mello. Dan juga beberapa anak perempuan yang tersipu jika harus beradu pandang denganmu. Tentunya karena parasmu yang jauh di atas standard.

Tapi kau menyegel rapat hatimu untuk dimasuki siapapun.

"Hei. Seorang anggota tim sepak bolaku sedang sakit, kau mau menggantikannya?" Mello membuka percakapan denganmu.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," Kau menyahut singkat tanpa sedikitpun memindahkan mata hijau zamrudmu dari layar _PSP_.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya kau menolak ajakannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus di sini dan berkutat dengan benda itu dengan segala makhluk-makhluk imaji bodoh di dalamnya?" Mello menggigit sebatang coklat. "Hah ternyata kau sama saja dengan si albino. Membosankan."

"Apa urusanmu?" kau bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Ap-"

"Lihatlah siapa yang bicara," kau segera memotong perkataannya. "Bukankah kau sama saja? Tenggelam dalam ambisimu yang kau tahu tidak akan pernah terwujud sebesar apa pun usaha yang kau keluarkan."

Pernyataanmu ini benar-benar telah mencoreng harga dirinya. Matanya melebar dan deretan giginya bergemelutuk. Ia semakin mengeraskan kepalan tangannya.

Sebuah pukulan telak ia daratkan ke pipimu.

Kau terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan tersungkur di lantai sambil memegangi pipi yang terasa nyeri. Ada setetes cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari sudut kanan bibirmu. Kau segera bangkit, meraih kerah bajunya lalu menariknya lebih dekatmu dan membalas memukul. Tidak ingin kalah, Mello mencengkram erat bahumu, mendorongmu ke lantai dan siap meluncurkan serangan lanjutan sedangkan kau dengan segenap tenaga menahan tangannya.

Adegan baku pukul itu tidak berlangsung lama karena beberapa anak laki-laki yang datang karena mendengar kericuhan dari dalam kamar segera melerai kalian. Sedangkan yang lainnya pergi memanggil Roger.

Dan inilah getah dari buah perkelahian kalian. Diadili selama dua jam di kantor Roger—yang dihiasi saling lempar tuduhan—dan pada akhirnya berakhir dengan hukuman tidak elit, yakni membersihkan seluruh toilet di _Whammy's House_ karena tidak ada yang berbesar hati untuk meminta maaf.

.

* * *

.

"Ugh! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

Kau menatapnya yang sedang menggosok lantai toilet dengan penuh emosi dan tidak habis-habisnya menggerutu. Indra penglihatanmu tertambat pada punggung miliknya. Tiga minggu berlalu sejak kedatanganmu dan baru kali ini kau memperhatikannya secara intens.

Sejak dulu kau tahu bahwa ia memang mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan berbagai figur hilir-mudik dalam kehidupannya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang benar-benar 'melekat' dengannya, semuanya hanya bagai angin lalu. Semakin dalam tatapan matamu terbenam, kau semakin merasa punggung itu _kesepian_.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dan mengucapkan satu kata dengan sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa?" Ia menoleh ke arahmu dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kepalamu semakin menunduk sehingga rambut merahmu menutupi sebagian wajah. "Er, maafkan yang tadi. Aku rasa aku memang, um, keterlaluan," unek-unek yang sedari tadi tertahan di pangkal tenggorokanmu akhirnya bisa kau utaran.

Mulutnya menganga, tidak percaya kalau kau meminta maaf duluan. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada lalu memutar bola matanya sekilas.

"Ya ampun, ini pertama kalinya kau mengajakku berbicara dan itu merupakan kalimat permintaan maaf. Hmm lucu sekali."

Kau diam saja. Entah itu artinya ia memaafkanmu atau malah menyindirmu.

"Coklat," ia kembali berujar.

"Eh?" kali ini kau sedikit mendongakkan kepalamu untuk melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memberiku coklat setiap harinya sebagai permintaan maaf. Karena coklat yang kumakan tadi hancur tak berbentuk karena kau menginjaknya saat memukulku. Kau tidak berpikir hanya meminta maaf begitu lalu aku akan langsung mengiyakannya kan?" sang maniak coklat mengeluarkan titahnya.

"Tapi kau kan yang duluan memukulku…" kau berusaha membela diri.

"Dan kau yang menyulut api perkelahian," Ia membalas cepat. Sikap tidak mau kalahnya membungkam dirimu.

Jadi apa itu artinya ia sebenarnya memaafkanmu tapi dengan pengungkapan yang berbeda? Kau memilih opsi 'iya' dan mencoba terjun ke dalam arus permainan yang ditawarnya.

Kau terdiam sesaat, lalu menarik sudut bibirmu. Perbincangan singkat ini membuatmu menyimpulkan sesuatu: _Dia menarik_.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku juga menuntut ganti rugi,"

Kau berjalan mendekatinya dan mendaratkan satu jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"_Ouch_! Apa-apaan kau?" ia meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Itu sebagai balasan atas pukulan pertamamu. Itu sangat sakit kau tahu," kau tersenyum simpul. Senyum tulus yang tidak pernah kau tunjukkan pada siapapun sebelumnya.

.

.

Tembok kokoh tak kasat mata yang telah kau bangun dengan sempurna untuk mengasingkan dirimu dan dunia rekaanmu, runtuh seketika saat kau mempersilahkan orang itu memasuki kehidupanmu. Paradigmamu membias seiring dentingan waktu.

Kau perlahan-lahan membuka relung hatimu dan membiarkannya mendekat. Tentu tidak semua orang mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

_Hanya dia saja._

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**

* * *

.*.*.*.**

**Special Thanks: Orange Burst, MairuLovesChocolatos, ryuva, honamiAkimoto, **dan **Mell Jeevas** yang telah me-review fic saya sebelumnya :D

**.**

**A/N**:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY** coretpacarkucoret **MATT!**

Saya bela-belain begadang sampe jam tiga subuh buat merampungkan fic ini hanya untukmu hunie~ #abaikan

Fic ini saya dasari atas DN vol 13. Biodata singkat Matt:

_- Dislike: The Outdoors_

_- Social Life: dari skala 1-10 hanya berkisar antara 3 atau 4._

Nah, dari sinilah saya berpendapat bahwa Matt itu sebenarnya tertutup—tidak se-introvert Near pastinya. Jadi kalau dia berkeliaran(?) di mana-mana, itu berarti hanya karena ada Mello *seenaknya menyimpulkan* Satu lagi hints MxM sodara-sodara! XD #ngasal

Untuk setiap hubungan pasti ada awalnya kan? Inilah awal persahabatan Matt dan Mello versi saya :3 (yang ngaco abis). Dan sebagai Matt shipper, gak afdol rasanya kalo saya gak mengeksplor masa lalunya (yang sama aja ngaconya).

Judul fic saya ambil dari nama bunga, yang bahasa bunganya antara lain **devosi**, **kesetiaan**, dan **persahabatan**. Matt banget kan? XD

Err, sebenarnya saya udah buat omake-nya tapi kayaknya terlalu panjang buat ukuran omake namun terlalu pendek buat dijadiin fic (nah loh). Jadi mungkin nanti akan saya jadikan sekuel untuk fic ini (meskipun pendek banget orz).

.

Sebelum bacotan saya makin panjang, disilahkan bagi siapapun yang bersedia memberikan concrit, saran, dan pendapat mengenai fic ini lewat **REVIEW**~

**Thanks for reading!** :D

_**Bestfriends gotta fight sometimes to be bestfriends-Yosuke Hanamura, Persona 4 © Atlus.**_


End file.
